Demon's Quest
by Demonica Wolfetta Rosary
Summary: this story is about my oc demon and her quest to overcome her problems.
1. Chapter 1

I sat next to a tree, my blue eyes filled with tears. I had just been in a fight with my step-dad. We're nothing alike,he has no hair and an orange mustache, I have shorter black and crimson quills, he is a guy and I am a girl, oh and lets not forget that he is human and I'm a hedgehog. It was sun set, I just ran away and was still upset. I gathered sticks and leaves and built a fire. I was staring at it for quite some time

/flashback\

_"demon why have you done this" dad yelled_

"_dad it wasn't my fault it was.." _

"_don't you blame this on me. You chose not to do it" my green boyfriend yelled out before I could finish. _

"_Why don't you just go to your room, Demon? Your grounded" my dad yelled so I did and I gathered some things and left_

/end flashback\

It wasn't even my fault.

I wore a blue shawl, a black jacket, and an army bag. Under that a tight black shirt and blue jean flairs. I pulled a small blanket out of my bag, laid it on the ground, took my jacket and shawl off. I rolled my jacket up and laid it on my blanket. I took my shawl and wrapped it around myself. I sat next to the fire,still crying, trying to get warm. "Nobody cares about me"I said to myself.

Then I heard a low,mysterious voice say "Join the club." I looked up and saw another hedgehog. He was black and crimson like me except his quills was spiked up with black hair and crimson streaks and my quills was down with black hair and the bottom was ever changing crimson. He sat beside me, his eyes staring into the fire.

"who are you?" i asked hoping to get a straight answer. "i am the darkness in the light, the figure in the dark, the shadow on the wall for that is who i am. i am the ultimate life form SHADOW." 'shadow why does that name ring a bell' I thought to myself

we sat in silence for awhile until he asked "who are you?"

"i go by many names" I told him "demon-wolf is my main name."

"may i just call you demon?" i nodded "what makes you think your not loved?"he asked.

"my step-dad told me i was a wimp because i didn't kill some guy. he also told me he should have just let me on the streets to die. before you ask i don't want to say his name.... what about you?"

he looked at at me with his soft red eyes then looked up at the sky. "i lost a dear friend in Space Colony ARK. i hope you don't mind but but I'd rather not say who and how." Just then we heard the sound of a twig snap. "anyway I'd better get going." and with that he got up and ran at top speed,which I'd say was really fast. with my fire just a spark I laid down, pulled my shawl over me, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke, I was in a small room. The room had a bed, on which I lay, a dresser and a computer on a table. I looked around and found a window and a door. To my surprise, the window was locked so I was going to have to use the door. The sun was just peeking over the trees so I was hoping everyone was still asleep but I had a strange feeling I was wrong. I peeked out of the room and saw a small group of three, a blue hedgehog boy laying on the sofa with crossed legs, a pink hedgehog girl sitting in the chair next to him staring at him, and a red echidna dude with knuckle spikes in the corner next to her punching at a punching bag. She had quills down like mine but unlike me she had bangs and the boys had spiked quills like Shadow's.  
"Shadow" I exclaimed to myself. I looked down and saw him asleep by the door. I smiled and looked up to see a small bunny girl. She had light colored hair. Following her was a blue Chao with a red bow tie. She was carrying a glass of ice water to the red one. He nodded in gratitude. Then a small kitsune (two-tailed fox) came into view. He was orange and like all of us had a creamish white underbelly. The tips of his tails were white.  
"Morning" I heard shadow whisper. I looked at him and he had a faint smile.  
"Morning" I whispered back, smiling. "Where are we?"  
"At Sonics" he replied. At the sound of his name, Sonic lifted his head and open his eyes, which made Shadow get up and drop his smile.  
"Sonic?"  
"Me" sonic said as he jumped up and walked over to me.  
The chick then decided to look at me. "Hi" she said, "I'm Amy."  
"Hi Amy"  
"I'm cream" said the rabbit "and this is cheese."  
"CHAO!"  
"Hi"  
"I'm Miles "Tails" Prower, but people just call me Tails," said the kitsune.  
"Hi tails," I said with a smile.  
"Aren't you going to come say hi?" sonic asked the red dude  
"maybe" he said as he tried to hit his punching bag with his head missed and hit the wall. He got back up, unfazed, and tried again.  
"Well, hard head over there is knuckles." sonic said.  
"I heard that" he said finally seceding in hitting the bag.  
"I can see why" I said staring at his knuckle spikes  
"I heard that to."  
"Shadow how did I get here?" I said starting to giggle.  
"I carried you here." he said in a low voice.  
"So _that's_ where you went last night?" sonic asked in a pestering voice.  
"Yeah I had to go get her. She was out there cold and alone, so I picked her up, put her stuff in her backpack, and carried her here." I smiled at him.  
"Amazing!" knuckles yelled.  
"What?" shadow and I said at almost the same time.  
"Your quills changed from crimson to white."  
"Oh, it does that from time to time, but only the bottom changes color."  
"How many colors can it change to?" Amy asked.  
"Almost every shade of every color." I answered.  
"So when do your quills change color?" cream asked as sonic walked over to shadow.  
"I really don't know."I lied.  
"So what's her name?" sonic asked.  
"You know, you could ask me." I stated, irritated.  
"Well, we're waiting." sonic said in a voice that struck me as familiar.  
"God sonic I haven't heard you say since you were little" tails said, "right knuckles?"  
All the echidna did was grunt.  
"But seriously what is your name?" Amy asked.  
"Demon."  
"Well we're heading down to the beach. Wanna join?" sonic asked  
"yeah it'll be so much fun with you two around." said cream at that statement I looked at knuckles but the echidna did nothing but punch his punching bag.  
"Sonic is going to swim? Somehow I don't see that." shadow said teasingly.  
"My plain is to float in the shallow end"  
"float?...I don't see that either...oh! You must mean sink."  
"Hardy har har, you're so funny." he said sarcastically. "You know what I mean."  
"You two fight like brothers." I said.  
"You should see tails and Amy." knuckles said as he walked toward me smiling.  
"I don't think I want to." I said as he came to stand beside me wiping the sweat off his face with a towel.  
"hi." he said with a hand sticking out.  
"Hi." I said as I calmly shook his hand. Then he pulled me close and put his arms around me. I looked at him with a dazed look. Then I looked into shadows deep red eyes and saw pain in them.  
I turned back in time to hear knuckles say, "Your eyes are lavender? I thought they were light blue."  
"They change according to atmosphere" I lied again, as his grip loosened. I pulled back only to trip, turn and fall into shadow's, strong, sturdy arms. My quills turned from white to pink. (I could see that because they fell in my face in the process) I looked up to see his faint smile. I felt my face get hot and I passed out.


End file.
